<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've got mail by CosiePop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798291">You've got mail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosiePop/pseuds/CosiePop'>CosiePop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Clover, M/M, Modern AU, Salem doesnt exist, bi qrow, crwby cant write properly. rip to them but im different, im gonna munch..im gonna crunch, postman clover, wait did i leave the stove on?, wrote this in the taco bell drive through at almost 2 AM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosiePop/pseuds/CosiePop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're an emo man living alone but you decide to order a pillow pet for yourself but then the delivery guy looks kinda fresh doe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've got mail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of a funny joke i made</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow's room was dark, the blackout curtains covered the windows, absorbing light and heat from the sun. He sat in his bed, browsing websites on his laptop. Ruby's birthday was coming up, and he wanted to buy something for her. She always loved soft and cute things, so why not a pillow pet? His young niece was a bundle of joy who brought a smile to his face. </p>
<p>He sat there for another ten minutes before seeing a certain pillow pet that caught his attention. A pink cat. Qrow glanced around his room to make sure no one was watching. Not that anyone could, he lived alone in his apartment, well not completely alone. He had a pet crow, quite ironic since his name was Qrow. But hey, he was a corvid kind of guy! When he was sure no one was looking, he hovered the curser over the cat, and clicked on it. Qrow had a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Three days had passed since he had placed his order on his pillow pet. During that time he had gone out and gotten Ruby something. She was turning 17, so she needed the perfect gift that any 17 year old girl would want. (It was a real sword). So there he was in his dark apartment, waiting anxiously for his precious delivery when the doorbell rang. Qrow moved through his apartment, his crow perching proudly on his shoulder, and pushed the front door open. The delivery man looked at him up and down, his teal eyes were the most beautiful shade of colour Qrow has ever seen in his life. His hair was a shade of brown, that looked so soft and Qrow couldn't help but picture himself combing through that with his fingers. <br/>"Delivery for uhm....Sacred Master Of Dark Spirits And All That Is Unholy..?" Oh god his voice. It was deep and soft like a river song and a fresh breeze of summer air. He felt a blush creep up on his face, but hid it by reaching up and petting his lovely crow.<br/>"Oh sweet my pillow pet! Where do I sign?" </p>
<p>After that encounter, Qrow made sure to order more and more things online. The delivery man looked very funky fresh. He eventually learned that the man's name was Clover Ebi. And Qrow Branwen totally had it bad got Clover Ebi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>